Cole has POWERS?
by Kimmy0805
Summary: An accident occurs causing Cole to believe he has super powers. Later on it "wares off"...
1. Chapter 1

**I am cohosting this with Clary-shadowhunter, she's like my best friend and she's a great writer. vote on my page starting after chapter 2 whether you like hers or mine better. REVIEW AND PM!**

**Coles POV**

I like Peebs so much. We're hanging out after school today. All I have to do is last 2 more classes, then I get to see my girlfriend. She's so nice and pretty. I always get really clumsy around her. As if she's the only thing around, at least until I trip over a chair or something. Gosh, I need to stop doing that.

I'm at her locker listening to her babble on about something I honestly don't care about. But I care about her so I pretend to protect her feelings. I think she asked me a question... Oops. I snap out of my thoughts and say "Sorry what? I got lost in your beautiful eyes."

"Oh, that's so sweet. I asked what you thought about the hunger issue going on in Africa. The one we were learning about in English today?"

"I thought it was terrible. The fact that people were starving all over the world and we didn't even know about it. We should do something about it."

"Like a food drive?!"

"WHat! I mean yeah... that's exactly what I meant."

"It's perfect we'll work on it after school today."

Why did I have to say that. I was hoping today after school we would finally have our first kiss. I just had to turn on my charismatic boyish charm. What is wrong with me? I just want to have some fun for a change. My parents are always having me and my sister work. Today it took me my $1,000 allowance just to have an hour after school with my Phoebe. I had to miss Polo practice. I can't believe it. It's just so embarrassing and annoying having rich parents. Especially when they hate your girlfriend so you have to bribe them to let you hang out with her. And now, it's not even just chilling. We're working. Working on a "project". Why does Phoebe have to be so smart and such a suckup. No I didn't say that. She's not a suckup. And definetly not a school addict. Okay maybe that last one a little. But I still really like her. A lot!

The bell rang. "Bye Pheebs, see you after school."


	2. Chapter 2

**PM and review. You know usual stuff always said up here... Enjoy! Sorry first chapter was so short. Dylan (imyourguy) said he's gonna make longer ones. I just wanted to do the next scene sooo badly...**

_Previously on "Cole has POWERS?": __The bell rang. "Bye Pheebs, see you after school."_

**Phoebe's POV**

I saw Cole leaving school to head for my house. I tried calling him over so we could walk together, but he must've not heard me because he didn't even look. It's just I have to beat him home. I have to get the house ready. Fix the picture, close the alarm, tell everyone there's a non-supe in the house, get us snacks and paper for our drive posters, let him in. So, I human-sprinted. When I got there, I couldn't believe it. Cole still beat me to my house. I told him to wait outside for a minute so that I could get everything set up.

Cole - "What do you mean, 'get everything set up.'"

Me - "Just wait here..."

Cole sat on the bench out front. When I opened the door, the loud siren saying non-supe approaching was extremely loud. I was afraid he heard it. Actually, I'd be surprised if he didn't hear it. I quickly slammed the table shut, hit the chef's tray to change the picture, grab some pretzels from the kitchen and dropped them on the living room table, and ran up stairs to get my poster supplies. When I went upstairs I ran into Max. "Max! Cole's waiting at the front door, can you talk to him for a minute while I non-supe proof the house?"

Max - "Why? He's your boyfriend."

Me - "MAX!"

Max - "Okay, okay, I'm going..."

He slid down the stair railing almost falling off and swung open the door. I waited a second to make sure he wasn't being embarrassing. I heard him say "Hey, Cody. Wanna look at some of Phoebe's baby pictures?"

Me - "I'm coming!" I snatched my colored pencils and notebook off of my desk and ran down the stairs. Just in time, Max had just gotten the book.

First, I grabbed the book out of his hands threw it across the room, into the kitchen. Then, I grabbed Max by the shirt and kicked him out of the room. Finally, I sat down next to Cole and drew a huge smile on my face. "So, wanna get started on that food drive?"

Cole - "Actually, I'm kinda thirsty. I'll go get us some water, you can get started if you want." He stood up and headed for the kitchen. I heard the water spill on the floor.

I closed the notepad and dashed into the kitchen. I slid on the water and fell on my back. I took a big breath in and an even bigger breath out. I slowly got up, being careful not to fall again. I guess it was stupid in the first place to dash into the kitchen when I heard the water spill.

Cole - "Oh my gosh. Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I'm such a cluts."

Me - "It's okay, I'm fine."

We were taking a little break and we were eating chips and dips in the living room. When Cole dripped a humugous drop of dip on my moms' brand new rug. He jogged to the kitchen to get some paper towels. He was cleaning it up when I looked over to realize, he never ripped the paper. It was just a long strand of napkins coming from the kitchen. I sneezed. "Bless you." He ripped the paper towel and handed me a piece. Oh greeaaattt. I entered the kitchen and rolled the paper towels back up.

I thought to myself, "he's just nervous and clumsy. Just stay calm and don't supe out." Of course now Max has to run in and slide into his room while screaming "WHOOO! LIFE IS GREAT!"

Cole - "Whoa. Cool, where does that lead to?"

Me - "Oh, nowhere. It's just this slide my brother built? It's not even fun. It gives you splinters."

Cole - "Oh." He looked in with a confused face. I knew exactly what he was thinking "How does a plastic slide give you spliters?" But I just opened my notepad back up and I started talking about my ideas- when he interupted me... "Can I be honest with you?"

Me - "Of course, you can tell me anything. You're my boyfriend."

Cole - "Okay. I really don't care about the starving people in Africa. I just wanted an excuse to hang out with you."

Me - "Really? Again."

Cole - "Huh? What are you talking about Again?"

Me - "You're doing that rich kid thing again." He gave me a confused glare. "You know... When you just don't care about anyone but yourself. When you start acting all selfish."

Cole - "What do you mean. I came up with all of this. I did it all, just to hang out with you. How is that selfish?"

Me - "You don't even care that there are people out there that are starving. While you're at home having fancy thousand dollar soup."

Cole - "I have never had a thousand dollar soup."

Me - "Well neither have I or those poor Africans." I raced up the stairs and Cole followed.

Cole - "Come on Peebs, let's just work this out." I turned to see him trip and almost fall into Max's room when I stopped him. Why did I stop him? He pushed himself up and landed on the floor. "Whoa. What just happened?"

Me - "Uhh, I don't know. I have no clue. Bye."

I sprinted to the door and opened it for him. He grabbed his bag and I heard him mumble. "I must have some kind of super powers."

Me - "You know what Cole you are right. I overreacted."

Cole - "Ya. I know."

I got really angry and I wanted to just freeze him there. But I didn't I had a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**pm me and review sorry my first chapter was so short. it'll never happen again.**

_Previously on "Cole has powers?": __I got really angry and I wanted to just freeze him there. But I didn't I had a plan._

**Phoebe's POV**

It's been one hour and Cole has already shown 17 different people "his powers". He's already levitated a table across the park, slid a kid back up the swirly slide without touching him, and attempted to lift the entire park. I didn't do that one, I'd be showing off for who? Myself?... of the ground, and stole a kid's lolipop. This is getting outta hand. Next time, I have to just not do anything.

**Cole's POV**

I am so AWESOME! I'm gonna show eveyone my amazing super powers. I signed up for the park talent show today, so I can show EVERYONE! I'm up next, I can't wait to just go up there and show off my new skills. Now that I think about it... how did I get these mysterious "powers"? I was at Peebs house, and it just happened. It must be beca- I heard "Next up we have Cole with his magic"... Grr. I told him not to say magic. I walked up and said "It's not MAGIC it's SUPER POWERS!" I tried levitating one of the tables from the audience, but nothing worked. I was sooo embarassed. It was just working a minute ago, what's different now? "I-I-I" I choked and ran off the stage.

**Phoebe's POV**

I can't believe I just did that! I just humiliated my boyfriend in front of all of his friends and a bunch of our neighbors. I saw him running away, so I ran after him.

"Cole! Wait!" He stopped for a moment for me to catch up.

"What do you want? To make fun of me for actually believing I had super powers..."

"No. I came to tell you, back there... that wasn't bad."

"Really?"

"One time, my family was out at a restaraunt. My dad stood up in the middle of a performance and shouted 'HELLO? WAITRESS! WHERE'S THE BOYS BATHROOM!?' My whole family sunk in our seats because we were sooo embarassed."

"You're right. That is more embarassing than me on stage."

We went back to my house and worked on the project I loved, but he hated. We had a great time though. We laughed, and cuddled, and we finally had our first kiss. I was just sitting on the couch next to him and I was giggling. Then we both just leaned in really close, and we bumped noses. So, we turned our heads and kissed. Of course, that was ruined a minute later when Cole said, "I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I don't get how I had those powers for like 2 hours, then they just vanished."

"I don't know. I have no clue. Probably one of those 2 hour curses or something. You should go." I shoved him out the door, handed him his backpack, slammed the door, and shouted "MAX!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long... I've just been so busy with everything going on... I hope you guys like it...**

_Previously on "Cole has POWERS?": "I don't know. I have no clue. Probably one of those 2 hour curses or something. You should go." I shoved him out the door, handed him his backpack, slammed the door, and shouted "MAX!" _

Max's POV

Great. Now what's going on with Phoebe. She probably wants me to babysit her boyfriend while she puts her make-up on. "What do you want?!"

Phoebe - "Max! Cole thinks he has powers!"

I dashed up the stairs and into the living room.

"What?"

Phoebe - "He was about to fall in your evil lab so I stopped him, and he thinks he did it himself..."

Max - "PHOEBE! What are we gonna do?!"

TV - "Non-supe approaching."

Phoebe - "This is your fault, you shouldn't have left the slide open!"

Max - "It's not my fault you can't control your boyfriend!"

TV - "Non-supe approaching."

Phoebe - "I told you to watch him while I did what I needed to do."

Max - "Well I was busy!"

TV - "Non-supe appraoching."

Max - "SHUT THAT STUPID THING OFF!"

Phoebe was pushing the TV back down with her telepacy, when the door swung open.

Phoebe - "Uhhhh... Hey Cole... This isn't what it looks like."

Cole - "It looks like you're the one who has super powers."

Phoebe - "No that's not it at all. You see-" She froze Cole with her breath and closed the front door. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO MAX!" Pheebs yelled extremely worried.

I pulled out my memory erasing helmet. "Pheeeeebsss..."

Phoebe - "NO! You're not erasing my boyfriends brain!"

Max - "Then what's your plan?!"

Phoebe - "We've never even tried that thing, who says it's gonna work anyway...?"

Max - "Uh, YOU haven't used this before."

Phoebe - "FINE! Just put the stupid thing on his head."

Max - "Eh-hem."

Phoebe said this in a very annoyed voice.. "Max. I need you. Please use your amazing new brain erasing helmet to save me."

Max - "Thank you."

I walked over to to the frozen boy and was about to put it on his head when I got an idea. "Wait! Why should I do this? I am a villain..."

Phoebe - "Beause if you don't we have to leave here and go back to our old life."

Max - "Why wouldn't I want to? Jetpacks, girls, showing off my powers, no school, girls!"

Phoebe - "MAX!"

Max - "Finnnneee. 20 bucks."

Phoebe - "WHAT!"

Max - "I want 20 bucks."

Phoebe - "No way!"

Max - "Hey. If I can't show off, I need money to impress the ladies."

Phoebe - "Whatever." She pulled her wallet out of her pocket and handed me a twenty dollar bill.

Max - "Make it 40."

Phoebe - "Urggggg." She handed me another 20 and I dropped the helmet on his head.  
I flipped the switch on and lights flickered, it made some noise. Then I turned it off, took the helmet off, and went down my slide to my room.

Phoebe's POV

I unfroze Cole and stared him in the eye while he stood there quietly.

Cole walked past me sat on the couch and stared into my eyes. "Who are you?"

I responded "I'm your girlfriend Phoebe."

Cole grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch. He leaned in an kissed me on the cheek.


End file.
